


We Got Everything We Want and More

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic AU. For the LJ Palmwood's community's Harvestfest prompt #31: James/Camille. Largely because of her love of costumes, Camille’s favorite holiday is Halloween. James somehow gets caught up in her Halloween fever (helping her shop and assemble an outrageous costume? Planning a kick-ass party? idk, anything) and it ends with smooches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Everything We Want and More

“You’re an _actress_. Don’t you get enough costume changes during your day job?” James asked as sternly as possible. 

 

Camille had knocked on the door of his trailer two hours earlier, excitedly brandishing her calendar in his face the moment he had poked his head out. (They were finally working on a movie together, the real kind, not just a cameo walk-on role that James’ agent had procured in an effort to capitalize on the appeal they had as a celebrity couple in the eye of the public. And the best thing about it? It was set in Texas, so Camille walked around on set wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and halter tops on a regular basis.) She’d been wearing an old, frayed sweatshirt of his, and her hair was twisted up into a messy mass of curls, and was looking utterly kissable that he’d had no choice but to pull her inside and kiss her breathless. And they’d kept on kissing (and moving towards his couch), her calendar flung carelessly to the ground, until her legs had hit the edge of the couch, and they’d fallen awkwardly across it. That abrupt movement had elicited a yelp out of both of them, and had apparently reminded her that she was here to make an announcement, not for a free-day-from-filming make out with her boyfriend, so she had shoved at his shoulders so that he would lift his head up, and stop distracting her. He complied, but with a pout, and she told him that it was time to go shopping for costumes for Halloween. 

 

She leveled him with an outraged stare. “ _No._ ”

 

“Me neither,” he grinned, shrugging. “Didn’t want you getting all grown-up and jaded on me now.” He pulled away from her and turned in his seat, crossing his legs, and propping his elbows on his knees, because now things were serious and needed the utmost concentration, which meant no smooches for at least thirty minutes.

 

 

“Do you have any ideas?”

 

Camille whipped out a small notebook and smiled. “Of course. I’ve been brainstorming since September. This is my favorite holiday after all. We either go big, or go home!” She giggled when James raised his eyebrow. “I know, I know, I’ll stop with the corny taglines.”

 

“Let’s hear what you have so far.”

 

“One: Marvel superheroes. Obviously, we’d be going as Mr. Fantastic and Susan Storm.” (James was well aware of her love of the spandex Fantastic Four costumes used in the 2005 movie.) “We can stream a couple of the movies, and have a duel or something between the good guys and the bad guys!” She looked at him expectantly.

 

He nodded. “I like that one. But keep going.”

 

“Two: dress up as your favorite British TV show character. We can go full-out Anglophilia on this, and serve hard cider, and talk in British accents, and have, like, a murder mystery game. Ooh! Or, we could do a Clue-theme! And pass out the props when the guests walk in.”

 

James laughed. He loved it when Camille got super excited about things. When she did, she got handsy, either gesturing wildly or tapping her fingers against the nearest object, which was almost always James. Like right now, she was mindlessly dancing her fingers across his knee and up his thigh, tickling him. He covered her hand with his, and brought it up so that he could press a kiss on her knuckles. She winked at him and poked at the corner of his mouth. “Have you narrowed down your top costume choices? Since today’s our day off, we could go shopping. I think Carlos might be free for lunch, and he’s been dying to see you since you dyed your hair.” 

 

“I do make an awesome redhead,” she said modestly.

 

He jumped off the couch to grab his phone from next to the microwave, and hit 3 on his speed dial. He settled down again next to Camille, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while waiting for Carlos to pick up his phone.

 

When he finally answered, he was breathless, as if he’d run around his apartment looking for his misplaced phone, or if he’d come back from a run, or if he had been busy kissing Kendall. “Hey, man, what’s up?” Since he was sounding especially delighted, James was betting that Kendall was sitting next to Carlos, pouting that Carlos had decided a phone call from James was temporarily more important than his lips.

 

“Camille and I are going Halloween costume shopping. Want to come with?”

 

“Sure!” There was a muffled squawk from Kendall and a subsequent laugh from Carlos. “Eyebrows here thinks I’m finding an excuse not to eat the pancakes he made for breakfast. You two should come over and help me finish the feast he made.”

 

James mouthed “burnt breakfast at Kendall’s?” to Camille. She nodded enthusiastically. “We’ll see you in thirty? We’ll bring bagels and lots and lots of champagne.”

 

“Great! See, babe? I’m still eating your food,” Carlos assured Kendall as he hung up.

 

“Thirty minutes, huh?” Camille murmured, shifting onto her side so that she was whispering in James’ ear. It only took five minutes to drive over to Kendall’s and Carlos’s. “What can we do with the extra twenty minutes?”

 

“Well, Mrs. Richards, I have absolutely no idea. Well, maybe a couple dirty ideas,” James smiled. 

 

“I knew you would go for the power couple!” she crowed and triumphantly raised her fist into the air.

 

“Nah. I just really want to see _you_ in spandex,” he said. She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. He gathered her even closer, and used his index finger to slowly draw an imaginary line from her collarbone to her hip. “Now, we have…seventeen minutes and forty seconds until we’re expected at Kendall’s, and we are still wearing way too many clothes for the business on hand.”  

 

She tilted her chin up and kissed him, bringing her hand up to cup the back of his neck. “We better get on it then.”


End file.
